The project is designed to study the academic and social competence of children vulnerable to schizophrenia. Three groups of elementary school aged children are being compared--those with a schizophrenic parent, those with a depressed parent, and those whose parents have no psychopathology. Broadly conceived, the data includes: 1) a detailed assessment of the mental status and social history of both parents, the quality of the home environment, and the marriage, 2) descriptive information on the academic and social adjustment of the children as seen by parents, teachers, peers, and selves, 3) laboratory studies of cognition, perception, emotion, and social adjustment of the children. The project is a longitudinal one, with complete reassessments of the family and children conducted every two years.